


Let Me Take A Picture Of You

by CottonCandyStripper



Series: The Hale Pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyStripper/pseuds/CottonCandyStripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek had finally pop The Question, not the 'will you marry me' one; that question happened a few months back. No, this was the 'will you move in with me' question, and Stiles had been over joyed and had done this silly little happy dance that Derek always thinks about when he needs cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take A Picture Of You

When Derek had finally popped The Question, not the 'will you marry me' one; that question happened a few months back. No, this was the 'will you move in with me' question, and Stiles had been over joyed and had done this silly little happy dance that Derek always thinks about when he needs cheering up. Derek has so many memories of those first few months in their small apartment. (before the 'The Pack House', as Stiles would often call it, was finished.) Derek kept those sweet memories tucked away in the back of his mind in case of a rainy day. But there was one memory that he would often think about and it was the one of when Stiles got his first real camera- one that didn't double as a cell phone and one that didn't pick up lens flare. 

 

*8*8*8*8*8*

 

Stiles and Derek had been living with each other for no longer then three days and Stiles has not been able to stop taking pictures -with a newly invented camera by Lydia that doesn't pick up the lens flare from the werewolves eyes- since day one. The first day all the pictures were of them moving in; there was a picture of Derek moving boxes into the house, (about four at a time. Damn werewolf and his stupid werewolf strength!) one of him meticulously putting Stiles' clothes away, and about six of when Derek took a nap on the couch after finishing the moving.

The second day started off with about ten pictures of Derek sleeping in bed; the blankets on their bed (their bed, because that was a thing now and Stiles was still not over it.) were snug around Derek's hips as he lay stomach down, shoulders shining with the early morning sun. There were a few of Derek's face close up, peaceful with sleep and one of Stiles kissing his cheek. The eighth picture shows Derek waking up. Number nine is of Derek reaching out to Stiles with a look of faux anger across his face. The tenth picture shows a mess of tangled tan and pale legs. Through out the day shows pictures of Derek doing things like making a late breakfast, on the phone with one of his sisters, washing dishes, and one of him sitting in the backyard, sprawled in the grass with a book covering his face. The day ends with a picture of Derek's outstretched hand towards the camera, the start of a grin on his lips, and a glass of red whine in his other hand as they sit at the dinner table.

Day three is when it starts to get ridiculous. Stiles starts taking pictures of Derek doing just about everything. There's one of him walking out of the bathroom after his morning shower, towel low on his hips, and I look of annoyed fondness on his face. Another of said towel being yanked off by Stiles' hand, and then a photo of Derek's panicked face as he tries to cover up. After breakfast there's more photographs of Derek doing the dishes; a picture of a dishrag being tossed at the camera.

Later in the afternoon Derek is putting laundry into the dryer (without his shirt on, naturally.) when he hears foot steps behind him and the tell-tale 'click' of a camera. He whips his head around to see Stiles pointing the camera at his face, a wild smirk slapped on his face. "Stiles…. Seriously." Derek says with a frown, "Stop taking pictures of me!" Derek demands. The wild smirk across Stiles' face only grows wilder as he keeps the camera trained on Derek. "I'm not taking a picture of you! It's a video!" Stiles says the words like it's the most devious thing he's ever done. Derek jumps to his feet with a devilish smile crossing his face as he stalks his way towards Stiles. "I paid good money for that camera, Stiles, you batter not drop it." Derek says, looking into the camera lens. "Why would I drop it?" Stiles asks, confused. Derek snaps his glowing eyes up to Stiles and suddenly the camera is pointed down the hall and Stiles is running. He doesn't get very far before he's being tackled to the ground. The camera slides across the hardwood flooring of the hall, but it stays pointed at Derek and Stiles. The video continues as Derek flips Stiles from on his stomach to his back. He strokes Stiles' cheek with the back of his hand and then kisses him deeply; Stiles digs his fingers in Derek's hair and kisses him back just as deeply. A few minutes later both men have their shirts off and Derek is mouthing at Stiles' neck while he moans and gently claws at Derek's back. A few minutes more shows Derek getting to his feet. He reaches down and picks Stiles up bridal style, and carries him down the hall. He hits the off button on the camera with his toe on his way by, and then makes his way to their bedroom, stopping every few steps to kiss Stiles all over his face. The camera stayed in the hallway for the rest of the day.


End file.
